


Kiss My Ass

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising a small child in a group of young adults might have been the worst thing they ever attempted to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Ass

Yuffie had always been an unruly kid, but the others hadn't really had any idea what they would be taking on when they resolved to take care of her since their homeworld had been destroyed.   
  
"Yuffie! Yuffie, come  _here_!" Tifa called, running after the little girl with a shirt and a pair of pants in her hands.   
  
Yuffie turned around and stuck her tongue out at her, wiping dirty fingers on the already filthy white dress that Aerith had stuck her in that morning and squeaked in her high-pitched five-year-old voice, "Kiss my ass, Tiff!"  
  
Tifa stopped in her tracks and gaped at the young girl, hands nearly dropping the fresh clothes that she had to dress her in. "Where... where did you hear that?"  
  
Yuffie giggled, "Heehee, Tiff, you look funny. Zack says it to Aerith when she makes him make food. He likes to say it a lot."  
  
Blood rushed to the teenager's face. She spun around and, completely out of character, hollered up the stairs, "Zack! Zack Fair, you had better get your butt down here  _right now_ and explain to me why Yuffie knows how to swear!"  
  
Laughter came from a room upstairs that sounded suspiciously like Aerith and Cloud's, and Zack swore once more, answering his friend, "It's Cid's fault, I swear!"  
  
"Yeah, you did swear! And now Yuffie's doing it, you idiot! You've corrupted her! Get  _down here_!"  
  
"Zack's in trouble!" Yuffie crowed, happy now that Tifa wasn't trying to make her change clothes.   
  
"Yes, he is," muttered Tifa darkly, swooping down and picking the girl up to let her sit on the table in the kitchen. "Zack's in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Kiss my ass, Tiff!" Yuffie crowed, kicking her legs delightedly. "Kiss my ass!"  
  
"ZACK FAIR!"


End file.
